Destiny
by dutchtulips
Summary: Hermione reminisces about her life loving Ron. WAFFY alert :)


SD ~ JKR owns all. "Beauty and the Beast" is by Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson.

AN ~ isn't this just (another) good song for Ron and 'Mione? If you're listening hard enough, I think one can tell it's a tune that really suites them. Hermione's POV. enjoy ;)

****

Destiny

-dutchtulips-

There are a lot of things people forget over time. Important things, too. They think that they will always remember because it's such a significant thing, but alas, sometimes some people forget. And then there is the case where people remember silly little things, things that aren't really vital. They have no reason to remember them, but for some reason they do. 

My story is somewhere in between those two. Because all I ever worried about was memorizing my course books, it's a little wonder how I remember things that I wouldn't have thought I would. And that's the way it is when Ron Weasley is a part of your life.

We have shared so, so much over the years. There have been highs and lows, ups and downs, and everything else that you can think of. But our bond could not be broken by anything, not even by each other. It's because when we were fourteen years old, we were in love. Neither of us knew it, exactly - you know, that I knew Ron loved me and that I knew I did, too. Same with Ron. But the love was there. If there's anything I can tell you for sure, it was that our love was definitely there. 

Maybe it always was, even ever since first year. _That_ I'm not fully sure about, but I do know that when I saw Ron for the very first time, and spoke with him for the very first time, I sort of had this feeling that I would eventually be stuck with 'that Ron Weasley character.' 

__

Tale as old as time 

True as it can be 

Barely even friends 

Then somebody bends 

Unexpectedly 

Not that I'm complaining, mind you. I had never, ever met anyone quite like Ron before. He was the only person I knew that could make me feel so many things at once - wonder, confusion, amusement, annoyance, and passion to name a few. Just the sorts of things he would say were so tactful or so stupid, but that's the twisted part. I _liked_ it. The boy entranced me, I couldn't help it. Ron was totally and completely unlike anyone I'd ever met in my life, and for this I am eternally grateful to him.

My life would be nothing without Ron Weasley in it. Despite all of the times he annoyed me, like I said, he made me smile at the same time. He was such a special person to me, totally and completely irreplaceable. 

That's often why I wondered why he always felt overshadowed by his older brothers. He was so outrageously special! Ron was a touch of gold where everything else was just dull silver. He was like a fleck of paint on an empty canvas. He was color when everything else around him was black and white.

And I loved him. And he loved me. 

It took a while for us to both realize it, but when we finally did, we didn't really need to say it. Ron and I knew each other too well and too long to _ask_ one another. It was just. . . .clear.

__

Just a little change 

Small, to say the least 

Both a little scared 

Neither one prepared 

Beauty and the Beast 

And that's what I remember. Every little detail with Ron, every moment we had together. I suppose maybe that's when I realized that there was nothing else I _wanted_ to remember. Nothing else was more important. Ron had always been a big part of my life, until I realized. . .he was my _whole_ life. And it felt good. It was as if the sun had risen inside of me and suddenly I was engulfed in this warm glow all over. 

But that's not the best part. The best part is that, after all of these years, after all of our ups and downs, Ron Weasley has never stopped making me feel that. Never. Up until I fell in love with him, all I ever really cared about was studying twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. Reading, reading, reading into the night, so that I would be one-hundred percent steeled for the next day's exam. Up until I fell for Ron, that was my routine. But after that, no matter what I was reading or doing, the second Ron Weasley walked into the room, nothing else really seemed to matter.

Eventually I came to tell him that. I don't know how or why, but I found the words spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. We weren't even really sharing a romantic moment or anything. It was as simple as a cozy evening by the fire in the common room while he and I were playing chess. Ron had just taken one of my pawns, and I looked up at him. . .and that was it. 

__

Ever just the same 

Ever a surprise 

Ever as before 

And ever just as sure 

As the sun will rise 

I wasn't completely surprised to hear him say that he felt exactly the same way. That I affect him in exactly the same way. I guess I've always known. Somehow, I've just always known. Ron was such a loyal friend, but I know now that it was more than that. Ron has, and always has had, a bigger heart than he cared to show. I think Harry and me were the only ones who really knew that.

Maybe he even knew that I knew he loved me. I like to think so, because Ron was always so hostile where I was concerned. And the more I think about it, the more I've come to realize that it was because he couldn't go on living if he lost me. Perhaps that's why Ron was protective over me. I was always his, before _either_ of us knew it.

And he was mine. He's always been. He always will be, and that's the best feeling in the whole world. It makes me feel like I can do more than just the spells we learn in Transfiguration and Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. . .it makes me feel like, if I pick up my wand, wave it round, and shout out that I love Ron, the whole entire world will just be at peace. Every last person will feel love in their heart like mine for Ron.

And his for me.

__

Tale as old as time 

Tune as old as song 

Bittersweet and strange 

Finding you can change 

Learning you were wrong 

We're grown up now, we're married, and we have children, but Ron and I can still feel that warm glow through each other as strong as we could back at fourteen years old. It has never broken, never withered, never dimmed, never faded. And the best part - it never will. There was never anyone else for me who wasn't Ronald Weasley, and that's the way it's always been. He's the only one and he's always been the only one. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

But was it luck, really? Or could it have been destiny? I don't really say that as a question, really. There really is no question. An eleven-year-old boy named Ron Weasley and an eleven-year-old girl named Hermione Granger met one day on the Hogwarts Express and that was it. They grew to like each other, they became good friends, and they grew up together. 

And they fell in love together.

__

Certain as the sun 

Rising in the east 

Tale as old as time 

Song as old as rhyme 

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast. 

I don't really understand all of the feelings I have for Ron, but they're there. But out of the whole thing, I do know one thing. I love Ron Weasley with my whole heart, my whole soul, and my whole life. That's all I really know, and all I really need to know, actually.

****

el fin


End file.
